the Amazing Fantasy: Peter Parker's Powers
by MARVELFANFIC
Summary: This is just to let all of you know Peter's powers, and it's in progress and the story goes on.


the Amazing Fantasy powers, abilities, equipment and features: Peter Parker

After being bitten by Norman Osborn's genetically altered spider, Peter Parker gained all of the attributes of the spider, also some of its features, but isn't fully developed yet.

Physical abilities:

**Proportional strength of a spider: **Peter has the strength of a spider, being able to lift 10x his own body weight. Now if Peter is able to lift 10x his own body weight and he's 143ILBs he can lift 1,430ILBs. Peter doesn't want to kill so he pulls his punches. Also when someone is about the punch him that's weaker he dodges out the way instead of blocking, avoiding to break their hand. Peter also under a lot of stress can push his limits due to adrenaline. (Strength not fully developed.)

**Leap of a spider: **Peter can jump high like a spider. The highest jumping spider can jump 50x its own body length, taking that Peter is 5'9; Peter can jump high as 295ft of the ground. (This ability isn't fully developed.)

**Enhanced durability:** Due to him being strong, Peter is a hard to keep down. When Peter takes a hit from a normal person, he doesn't even feel it. Peter's durability is so strong, when he falls off a 30ft building for example he lands unharmed perfect landing or a little hurt on a bad landing brushing it off. Peter can even take heavy hits, like landing on a truck, getting up hurt, but brushing himself off. Peter also can withstand intense heat like the Orange magma spider. Also Peter's flesh is as tough as how strong he is. (Durability along with strength is not fully developed.)

**Spider speed: **Spider generally goes up to 10MPH, but they run up to 34x its body weight, so giving Peter this ability giving the fact that he's 5'9 he can go up the speed of 200MPH.

**Equilibrium: **Peter's balance is perfect, so perfect that he can do any position unimaginable perfect by instinct on any object, no matter how small or narrow.

**Enhanced agility: **Peter's agility is well enhanced that is passes the limits of the finest human athlete. Peter is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats.

**Spider reflex:** Peter's reflexes are 40 times greater than the average human, making him able to dodge some attacks, even gun fires.

**Enhanced Stamina: **Peter's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Peter can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Peter as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. (This ability is fully developed)

Other Factors:

**Wall crawling:** Like most spiders, Peter can stick and climb on the wall. Peter have barbed hair on his hands and feet, making him able to stick and climb walls and ceilings like a real spider. He is also able to grip objects with his "stick'em powers". This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Peter's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. (This ability is fully developed.)

**Accelerated metabolism and spider fangs:** Peter has spider like fangs, but aren't noticeable. These fangs can be used to poison or paralyze his enemy, but he never uses them for that purpose. Peter has craving for food also like spiders. Also the accelerated metabolism makes Peter have a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Also if Peter got bit by something like a vampire it wouldn't affect him. (This ability isn't fully developed.)

**Hydraulic Pressure: **Real spiders have hydraulic pressure to help them to move around and extend their legs. Peter have this ability also to help him move around much easier, without having to use his muscles, but it requires a lot of blood pressure. So half of Peter's stamina is reduced then it usally it is, depending on how long he uses it. He only uses it when his muscles are hurt, or don't want to hurt muscles. He can stop this ability anytime and take a breather and use it again though. This ability can also increase his other abilities times 2 because since spiders need the ability to move adding its feats, it adds on Peter's feats. (This ability is fully developed.)

**Regenerative healing factor: **Spiders have to abilities to grow lost limbs, like legs. Norman enhanced the ability so if it's not dead the spider can heal rapidly. So given that, Peter can regenerate lost limbs, wounds, broken bones, and large amount of tissues but the time it heals depends on how hurt he is.

Senses:

**Vision:** Most of spiders vision are bad, but there are some good spider vision. The spider vision made Peter's vision 20/20. Peter can detect light-dark intensity changes like real spiders when they stimulate nocturnal web building, hunting or wandering activities and rapid movement to allow quick reactions against daytime predators. And if Peter didn't have polarized light the new vision he had would be too much for Peter. Peter have:

Reflector eyes like wolf spiders to hunt in dimmer light of dusk and moonlight, so he can spot movement in such low light condition. Peter can't control this ability yet.

Search lights, giving Pete outstanding low light night vision. Peter doesn't know how to control this ability yet, and it comes on its own at night.

Multi-purpose vision is the reason why Pete's vision is 20/20. This ability is something Peter needs to learn to control, but he's now getting the hang of it. He can see in three different ways with these abilities. Peter first senses the movement of the distant person, then once he detects the movement he locks on to the direction of the moving person, then he judges the distance of the person, then does whatever he has to do. (Fully developed)

**Taste:** Peter, like real spiders can not only taste with his tongue, but also taste with his arms, hands, legs and feet by touching them. It doesn't go in his mouth, but his hair like helps him tasting it, but it doesn't affect the tongue. (Fully developed.)

**Smell:** Peter can also smell with his arms, hand, legs and feet. He is not used to smelling like that. (Fully developed.)

**Feeling the vibration and air current: **Like real spiders, Peter has very sensitive hair to pick up the very weak vibration around in. He uses this ability to move away from danger along with the help of his spider sense. He can feel the vibration on the ground, the walls, his web, and the air, but he only focus on the strong vibration that's going to an innocent bystander, or himself. (Not fully developed)

**Spider sense:** Not a real feat by a real spider, but Norman gave the spider an all new ability, given to Peter. This new sense give Peter a big edge, warning him when an attack is coming to him, before it is made. For example, if someone was to shoot Peter, pointing a gun to his head, he'll sense it before it's released. His spider sense is very sensitive, even if attack isn't straight to him, it'll go off. But it doesn't detect where, Peter has to use the vibration to feel it. (Not fully developed.)

Other abilities:

**I.Q: **Peter is only 15 years old, but he is intelligently gifted. His teacher says that he's the smartest in his glass, and he helps his uncle out on by fixing electronic around the house. He is incredibly smart, especially in science and chemist. Peter can even invent things if he had the right stuff. He has an I.Q of 145.

**Master Acrobat:** Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat.


End file.
